User talk:ARelicFromThePast
The edit game isn't gone guys it's here....... Check the blog. also leave a message here if the blog post is not up yet. if it is leave a message thereWho Am I? Who Am I? Who Are You? 20:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am Teddy XD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 20:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HiWho Am I? Who Am I? Who Are You? 20:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Where do i edit here or the td wiki? and where do i pick teams? Duncanjustin It's a bad boy '' 00:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You get to choose which place you want to edit at. Tell me that and the team thing on my latest blog¿Aimers? (You Gotta Love Those Upside Down Question Marks) 00:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) AYoS Yo. Ya know, you should totally join Higgnkfe's camp. It fits your style, and yes, I'm aware that I can't do a signature. Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be?Is it Higgnkfe, Alejandro, or will you pick Courtney? 01:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe Huh?>>> I'm confused, Heather rocks and TDobsessed88 told me to edit here...????Huh?>>>>Creator 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC)CreatorCreator 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) NO! On his blog it is called week 3 edit challenge[[User:TDobsessed88|TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 15:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) TDM (DG's W) Please, vote off Frost in Total Drama Musical (DG's way)! Please! Sunslicer2 That rat! I fake-agree to an alliance with him and this is how he repays me? 00:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' the challenge will end soon it total drama citySmilewolfy 01:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) that challenge ended, i'm talking about the youtube challenge 03:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) your team has to vote on total drama citySmilewolfy 23:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wanna join my Total drama sports camp? Duncanjustin That's my name don't '' 01:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Aimers, don't forget about Total Drama Knowledge. Just to update you, you're team lost due to one member just saying he had the same answers. Ken ended being eliminated. User:SethAllred343 Who's Awesome (ME!) Who's good at acting and Singing? (ME!) 22:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) On my camp thing, you were eliminated by Noah. Sorry User:SethAllred343 Who's Awesome (ME!) Who's good at acting and Singing? (ME!) 22:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) idea hey, you know how our camps always have people who don't participate, how about we make a camp where a person can only join if we invite that person, and we invite people who always play, what do you thinkSmilewolfy 01:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) no problem, and don't forget you have to vote in total drama city, you're in BLainley's fandom i thinkSmilewolfy 02:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) yo, i'm making the invite only camp now named the ultimate wiki camp, do you wanna be my co-host? and tell me if you know anyone to invite, i'm inviting phyneo and sierrastalker and me and you should be contestants aswellSmilewolfy 02:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) okay the camps up now The Ultimate Wiki camp Smilewolfy 00:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Can the elimination for the edit game take place on thursday? Please! We all know that TdiAlex is out. Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 00:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Update the edit game! Please! I'm dying to find out who loses! *starts to die* Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 22:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You hate me, don't you? Making me wait this long to show me that I won! I know I've won... just have to do the math myself.... UPDATE!!!! Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 01:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I have to change my wiki to the camps wiki on the edit game. Is that ok? *singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 01:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) TDK All Stars Nick and Bryan have been selected to compete in TDK all stars. See you there!*singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 00:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Organization XIII: The camp is in full swing! Thought you should know!Alejandrofan3000 06:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) come to the chat! I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 01:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi can i be in the edit game Hey, Aim. It's MTDM. Is the Edit Game based on mainspace edits, or all edits total? Thanks in advance. --mtdm doz knot no 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Breakingmikey's 2nd Quick Camp Hi, im Breakingmikey. My 2nd camp is currently up and the challenge is posted. For a heads up, the first challenge is to list your characters name and its steriotype. don't be the last one or your eliminated. Vote for Survivor Uruguay. We're voting another person off.I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 00:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) we're voting :P. 2 people off. so vote i guess somebody off survivor uruguayI am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 01:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) time for the 2nd vote (sorry if i'm annoying you, just wanted to remind you :) )I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 01:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 02:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) challenge on Survivor Uruguay. I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 15:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Your first camp is full!Alejandrofan3000 07:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Bryan needs to vote for the winner in Survivor Uruguay! Get 7 other people to go the chat! I'm throwing a party! Hello, I'm sorry, you have been eliminated in Note Of Safety and is getting the Note Of Shame! Edit Game Season 3 So Aimers, you said that EGS3 is in the final four this week due to lack of edits, but since your blog hasn't gone up, edits made right now still count, right? Like if I had zero, I got myself a lot more edits, I would be safe, right? Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 14:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Aimers, I had the most edits. I should have immunity. You also used my color for the merge, which should be another reason for immunity. If I get voted off, I will wiki-sue you. Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 20:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh.... Still, you used MY color, not Snowgirl's... so that's grounds for immunity. Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 20:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) IDC! I won the first season and came in 4th last season! I will not be first out in the merge! GIVE ME IMMUNITY! BLARGH!Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 20:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Please give me immunity... I don't like bribing people with hidden immunity idols :(. Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 20:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 16:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Aimers, can you tell me when season 4 of the edit game starts? It looks fun! Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! -- 'Webkinz Mania' ('Talk' | ' ) 02:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I be on season 4 of the edit game on the camps wiki? It will not let me comment.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I did not see my name. :P :3Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I know that now. And I bet Sunny is gonna be like, "Sunny's back!" or something.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? :P There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 21:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Could I join Aimer's First Camp? >.> Sunslicer2 Yup... That's me... '' 21:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) You can put in Survivor: All Stars in the camps you are in cause Bryan is competing! I like big butts So Don't Judge Me Okay, not really 21:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) That's because it's not up yet XD I like big butts So Don't Judge Me Okay, not really 21:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya. I know i'm a n00b, but do you edit on this wiki or TDWIKI for the edit game? I'm a n00b :(. Thanks.Tdifan24 21:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I change to TDWIKI :/. Or not.Tdifan24 04:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Vote in S:AS Seth Started a Legacy ofSurvivors But is bad atTDs 23:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote in all stars With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 23:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Holden, don't tell him to vote if you aren't the host. =/ And vote out Holden, he has two characters. =/ WARNING: ''This user has a 100% '' 23:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) aimer's first camp (don't include the horrible one) Plz let me debut in it PLZ PLZ PLZ by the way it's not dead anymore Kokori9 14:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks. I am a nice person. XD You seem nice, too. I like your pics in Just Another Art Camp. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Um... yeah. XD I draw them on Paint/Paint.net (so they're limited in the quality...). I do some sketches at times, too. Some of those are on the fanfiction wiki. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Come to this site http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?&chan=TDWIKI-CAMPS&network=irc.freenode.net If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 18:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Thanks. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it would be best to restart season 4.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 15:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Beat up the old people. =P Sorry for not making that clear. -w- 'WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 02:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis fine, I'm honored you signed up for meh horror camp when you hate them. 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 02:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You followed my first camp? :o *is touched* That camp actually got a-lot of fame, I got at least three requests to extend the sign-ups to eighteen (it was originally sixteen). I love doing that camp because a-lot of thought it put into it, although the bad thing is it's sort of hard to think of traps at times, it's worth it in the end. :3 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 02:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea, cause suicide pwns all. =P And to be honest? I'm surprised that camp was any good, I never once watched the Saw series when I made it, although last night I saw Saw I and II, and part of Saw III. -w- 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 02:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. =P You know, I'm surprised how good the first JR must have been, cause it got you to sign-up, and Kg to sign-up again... Oh yes, I also got three requests to increase the sign-ups, so ya. -w- 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 02:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for teh compliments. :) And ya, I heard a-lot of good things about my crossover camps, which I'm probably the wiki's king at. -w- 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 02:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ... Good luck with that. =P 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 03:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep... *cough* You won't. >.> *cough*. 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 03:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Tommorow, I'm playing White. xD. --M M 21:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aims! Can you join my camp Epic Art Camp? 'Owenandheatherfan Is ''' 23:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC)